Images of Broken Souls
by Light Spinner
Summary: A story that questions the meaning of Lost Boys, Peter, and all else on Neverland as Nicole, the latest 'Wendy', returns to the island she wished to forget. A place that causes those who touch it to shatter and hide themselves in a variety of facades.
1. Meet Nicole

Images of Broken Souls

Chapter One: Meet Nicole

**Author:** Light Spinner

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the story.

If it holds any sense of going with any of the versions it is with the original story The Adventures of Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie. If you're a fan of one of the other versions, say the latest movie, but haven't read the book I have one thing to say to you. Read it! It's hilarious, and if you've got the time to read fanfics for the story, maybe even write them, then you have the time to read the book. The only thing I don't hold to is Tink dying.

AN: _Italics_ thoughts, **_bold italics _** writing

1/18? It may go a few chapters over 18. It may go a couple less. If I notice a change in the amount I'll be sure to put it down and inform.

**Sequel to:** Just Another Wendy. However I don't think you'd have to read that to understand this.

Also, Peter won't show up for the first couple chapters.

--------------------

Open the window and listen to the breeze blow through the pines  
Take a deep breath, what more can you do  
- Let the Sun Fall Down, Kim Richey -

All alone in a green colored room, lit only by a band of string lights, a twelve-year-old girl with chocolate brown hair and pale green eyes that seemed to have lost their light sat, looking out an open window. She sighed and turned back to her journal.

Her name was Nicole Rictor, referred to as Nikki by her little brother, but when alone she referred to herself as 'just another Wendy.' The reason for her melancholy was that spring had come and she was convinced that Peter had forgotten for the third year in a row.

There are a few reasons why he could have forgotten. One being that he is just a very forgetful boy, and Neverland is always busy. Another was that he had come by, seen how old she was, and gotten a new Wendy. The third of the most likely was that he hadn't remembered her and had just found a new Wendy. The last was her least favorite of the possibilities.

Nicole opened her journal and started writing. **_Oh, Peter. It's silly to hope you'd remember me, isn't it? Or any of the girls before or after me for that matter. Wendy really must have been something. To make you so_**-She stopped writing as her mother called up the stairs that dinner was ready.

Going downstairs she prepped herself to look like she was feeling normal, regardless of if she was or not. She saw her brother eating in the living room and continued into the kitchen. "Hey Mom, could Mandy spend the night tomorrow," Nicole asked dishing out a plate of dinner for herself.

"I don't know. It may be the weekend, but it could throw off your internal clock so you wouldn't be able to get up on time Monday."

"It's spring break next week, remember?"

Mrs. Rictor shook her head self-deprecatingly. "Sorry. Work is throwing me off. Sure she can. But remember your dad and I are going to be at a business dinner tomorrow night, so you have to make sure Ian is in bed at a decent hour."

"Ok." Nicole had been expecting that. With both of the Rictor parents working full time, and not necessarily always 9 to 5, it wasn't uncommon for her to end up babysitting her brother. He was only 5 after all. Regardless of work schedules the family always had dinner together at least once a week. However, that was last night and thus doesn't hold much importance. The two headed out into the living room and Nicole turned to her brother. "What are you watching?"  
"Digimon. It's so cool, Nikki!" He went on explaining the show to her for a few more minutes before she interrupted. Happy though she was that he enjoyed this cartoon, Nicole held no real interest in hearing about children in a foreign world to fulfill some prophecy. And due to her mood about Neverland and Peter she could only think the 'DigiDestined' foolish to believe that they actually were of such importance.

However she did manage to change the subject without Ian being the wiser by asking him if he had plans for over spring break. Apparently he had plenty, baseball games and such in the park. While Nicole was slightly introverted, interested in worlds like those made by Brian Froud and her studies, Ian was much more extroverted, always playing sports and socializing with his classmates or anyone else for that matter.

After a while their mother went to her home office to work, coming down later to get Ian to bed and wish Nicole a goodnight. The girl was still downstairs when her father came home.

"Hey, kid. What are you still doing up," Mr. Rictor asked by way of greeting.

"Nothing much," she replied, continuing to flick through TV channels.

"Are you sure," he asked, taking the remote. Rolling her eyes, Nicole answered that she was fine. "If it's because of Neverland then maybe it's for the best that-"

"Dad. Everything's okay." Regardless of nodding, it was obvious that he didn't believe her. She stayed down a while longer in hopes to convince her dad, and herself, that everything truly was all right.

After going to her room, and getting ready for bed, Nicole went over to the window. The sun had set while she was downstairs. As a light breeze drifted in she suddenly felt a strong urge to close the window. Just as she had to close that chapter of her life. It was over, and there was no point in continuing to reminisce. She turned and went to bed. The window still open.

--------------------

AN: If you read the disclaimer you'll notice I said the only thing from the book I'm not sticking to is Tink dying. If you read the book you understand. I'm thinking about using one alteration from the recent movie, (though I'm not positive,) and was wondering if anyone would like me to or prefer that I didn't. Would you like it if I put in the Tiger Lily/John 'ship?

Reviewer response for Just Another Wendy:

Ducky27 - I'm 16 too, and you basically described why I wrote it. Sarah is the main character from Labyrinth. It's an original fairytale movie that was made in the 80s. In the movie Sarah accidentally summons the Goblin King, and several times throughout the film says "It's not fair."

Azul Bloom - Thanks. I definitely know what you mean that it could drag on. So, now that I'm making a sequel, please inform me if it does. It's something I desperately want to avoid. I'm also glad about succeeding at spreading that question.


	2. Fractured

Images of Broken Souls

Chapter Two: Fractured

Disclaimer: You already know the gist from chap. one. But I have to add that since there have been no reviews on the subject, and it is slightly beneficial to my storyline, I am including John & Tigerlily, as was portrayed in the movie.

2/18

--------------------

You don't remember me, but I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

- Taking Over Me, Evanescence -

The next morning when Nicole woke up she wanted to stay safely ensconced in her bed. Mandy may have been her best friend, but that did not mean Nicole wanted to go shopping. In particularly considering the main reason was for a school dance.

The junior high school they both attended had a very strange concept, and that was to schedule a dance a week after the students returned from spring break. Nicole didn't mind spending hours on end with her classmates. She may have been introverted, but that didn't make her antisocial.

What she minded was the fact that she knew a few guys who might ask her, and that Mandy would pester her into oblivion if she went alone. Even more so if she didn't go at all. But Nicole couldn't help it. She didn't want to date. Spring may be the love bug season to many, but to her it was love bug repellent.

However she had to go shopping with Mandy. There was no chance of escape. At least Mandy's aunt, Bell, would be there. She could just talk to her when things started getting crazy. It was only a matter of time, after all. And that afternoon Nicole was proven right as her best friend dragged her throughout the entirety of more than one of Detroit's malls.

Mandy was a somewhat bubbly girl with dark blonde hair. She had practiced gymnastics to a degree and was one of the most popular girls at school. It might cause one to wonder why two girls, one studious and the other a social butterfly, would be best friends. But once you realize they'd been friends from the first week of kindergarten it wasn't surprising they could handle having very different personalities.

Another thing to know about Mandy was that, since the movie had come out the previous summer, she was nearly fanatical about Pirates of the Caribbean. She didn't understand why her interest in pirates bothered Nicole, but she did know why it seemed to trouble her aunt.

As they reached a dress shop Nicole rolled her eyes before being dragged in by Mandy. Bell followed, a few paces behind, shaking her head. Finding a dress she liked, the brunette went to try it on. When she came out she saw Mandy looking at how a bright red dress fit.

"It looks cute," commented Nicole.

Turning to face her friend. "So do you. I don't think you can have your hair down with it though. We find a style to put your hair up in and you'll be a dream."

"The dress is very fairy-like," Bell added, causing Nicole to laugh and Mandy to scoff. Bell was a descendant of Wendy Darling. Only having had sons she had constantly told the two girls the story of Peter Pan when they were children. However, only being related to Bell through her uncle's marriage, Mandy grew up to believe that her aunt was crazy.

"Please, Aunt Bell. There's no such th-" Immediately Nicole's hand clapped over the blonde's mouth.

"Don't say that," Nicole said sternly. Seeing the other girl's confusion her eyes softened. "For me." Mandy responded by rolling her eyes and nodding as Nicole removed her hand.

"Whatever, do you think Jackson'll like it?"

"Yes, and he likes you enough to ask you so he will see it on his date to the dance."

Mandy grinned. "Hopefully. Rick, by the way, has been about dying to get a chance to ask you."

Rick was a life long friend, and someone Nicole had always gotten along with, but, as before, she just wasn't interested in anyone. _This is ridiculous! He was ten the first time I saw him, and the last time I saw him, too. There's a 99.9 chance he's still ten, and why am I thinking about him. Oh, Peter. This is your fault. And great I'm still thinking about him._ Mentally rolling her eyes at herself, Nicole replied, "You know I don't date."

"But why is that, hmm?"

"Because I don't feel like it." Later, when the two young girls were at the Rictor house, the argument came back up. Leading Mandy to her parents' bedroom, Nicole made a request of Mr. Rictor, "Dad, will you tell her I'm too young to date."

As he struggled to tie his tie, "Am I suppose to tell her 'I'm too young to date' or 'you're too young to date?'"

"Tell her Nicole Rictor is too young to date."

"All right," he said, still struggling. "Mandy, Nicole Rictor is too young to date."

At that moment Mrs. Rictor entered the room, shaking her head, "I'm not going to ask." Seeing her husband's problems with his tie she walked over and deftly tied it, in two seconds flat.

Leaving for Nicole's room the two girls were intercepted by Ian, asking if Nicole would read him a story before he went to bed. Since their parents were leaving in five to ten minutes, and neither would be able to, she agreed, and all three continued in separate directions. Mandy went downstairs to get caffeinated drinks for Nicole and herself. Ian went to his parents' room to say goodnight. And Nicole went to her own room to grab a book. Their father, Lee Rictor, could make up a story off the top of his head, but Nicole had no such talent. While she could bring a story to life, it was harder for her to make one up.

A talent of her mother's that she lacked was the sense of when something big was going to happen. Because if she'd had it she would have paused before opening the door to her room, if she opened it at all. She might have just asked her mother if she could borrow one of her old Tolkein novels. But Mrs. Janet Rictor had sensed something would happen involving her children tonight since that afternoon, and Nicole didn't hesitate to open her door.

As Nicole started to enter her room, she froze. Two things that should not have been in her room were. Or rather, two people.

--------------------

Reviewer response:

Random-Shiny: Thanks, and it's good to hear that I'm not the only person who's been asked that question. I think your answer to it is really accurate, because, while we may not have in a 'literal' physical sense, we did emotionally.

hefalump - When you say 'just another wendy', do you mean Nicole referring to herself or the story? A friend read the review and thought you were talking about the story I wrote, but I'd thought you meant the Nikki/just another wendy thing early in the chapter, so I'm a bit confused now myself. Thanks for the review.


	3. Gay, Innocent, and Heartless

Images of Broken Souls

Chapter Three: Gay And Innocent And Heartless

3/18

--------------------

The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is the fear of the unknown.

- H.P. Lovecraft -

You are probably wondering why Peter Pan would have been visiting Detroit when it is so obvious that London is his connection to this world. But haven't you wondered why that is? Well, it is known that Peter was found by the fairies in Kensington Gardens, and that the Lost Boys, and Wendys, back then were English, but why is that? Why wasn't there a French Lost Boy? True, there would have been a language barrier, but it still doesn't explain why.

Here is the reason. In all complexity the situation may appear to hold it is actually very simple. During the Victorian era more of the English believed in Neverland than anywhere else in the world. Nowadays the idea of fairies is so scattered that you can find people who believe in Neverland nearly everywhere, but only a few in each place.

When Peter and Tink were trying to find Bell after all those years they had been drawn to Detroit, where she had moved. After finding out she had grown up, and did not have a daughter, they had, somewhat accidentally, found the nearest young girl who truly believed. That had been Nicole.

And now, after three years of not seeing either of them, they were back.

Searching the room for the girl who they'd met in it was Tinker Bell, wearing an exquisite gown made of a flower petal, though she still wore ones made of skeleton leaves when she was tinkering. And Peter Pan, a cocky boy of eternal youth who still had his first teeth and was clad in skeleton leaves.

"What's taking you so long," Mandy asked walking over to Nicole, who was still in the doorway. Hearing the noise, both residents of Neverland turned just in time to see Mandy bump into Nicole. "Holy shit."

That caused Nicole to snap out of her daze. Turning to Mandy, "language."

"What's going on," the blonde girl asked.

"I'd tell you, but, even if I had all the facts, you wouldn't believe me."

_When did Wendy start growing up_, Peter wondered. Meanwhile Tinker Bell rushed over to the brunette, 'Wendy', with a cry of, in fairy language, 'Nicole.' And Peter, for the moment, promptly forgot that he thought her name was Wendy.

Then Ian, the perfect age for a Lost Boy, came in wondering what was going on. Realizing what a commotion was about to breakout, Nicole swiftly ushered both her best friend and her little brother into her room, and closed the door.

There was silence for what felt like forever, but was actually only a matter of seconds. Eventually Tinker Bell broke it.

"Thank you, for earlier," she said to Nicole in fairy speech.

Remembering what had transpired that afternoon the brunette smirked. "Mandy, I'd like you to meet Tinker Bell."

The blonde turned to the two wide-eyed. "You mean...what my aunt-" Nicole nodded. "Oh boy," Mandy looked at the fairy. "I'm sorry."

Tinker Bell only stuck her nose in the air.

Now that the dam of silence was broken both young girls and both young boys started talking over each other. Desperately trying to figure out some important detail or another. Tink just sat down on the doorframe, with a good view of the drama, as she already knew the answers to most of the questions.

"Enough," Nicole finally shouted over everyone. An unnerving experience, because all knew she was not temperamental. "Okay, Mandy, all of what your aunt told you is true. Neverland's real. Fairies are real. I met them.

"And the last time I saw them was three years ago. So, Peter, it's been a long time, though I'm pretty sure that considering you're here you didn't know. I've aged, obviously. If you need a new mother, I'm not sure where you should look, but good luck.

Then, taking a deep breath, she crouched down to her brother's level. "Ian. Are you all right? I know it's a lot to take in, but remember the stories of Neverland? Well, they're some of the few true 'fantasy' stories you've heard."

He looked at her wide-eyed. "Neverland's real?" At her nod, his face broke out in a grin. "Can we go?" Her eyes flashed with horror, but Ian was only a child and couldn't see it.

Nicole was caught in despair. True, she dreamed about going back, but what about their parents? What if Ian preferred Neverland to home? If she went would she ever get over the place? Or more importantly, its inhabitants? If she said no, Peter would just convince Ian to go anyway. The Pan had too much charisma for the good of anyone, but himself.

If she said no Ian could get hurt. She couldn't do that to her little brother. At the same time, could she handle the damage going back would do to herself?

Luckily, she didn't have to answer the question quite that soon. For their parents were calling up the stairs to say that they were leaving, and she left to wish them a goodnight.

Seeing how pale his daughter was, Mr. Rictor questioned her on whether she'd be all right. Especially considering what week it was. Nicole tried to assured him that she'd be fine. Especially with Mandy and Ian present to keep her company. It didn't work. For, as far as he knew, they didn't know about Neverland.

Mrs. Rictor stepped in. Telling Nicole to have fun, and her husband that they needed to go. As the couple headed to one of their cars, Lee reaffirmed his doubts. Janet's response: "They need to handle this. It won't do any good to interfere."

Meanwhile, Nicole was heading back upstairs. When she reentered her room she found Ian flying enthusiastically and Mandy hovering cautiously. Her choice had been removed. But then again, it hadn't much existed in the first place.

Peter spotted her upon entry and flew over. Landing next to Nicole, he looked her in the eyes. She always had been a bit short. "Nicole," he lured. He remembered her name. _Wonder how long that's going to last_, she thought cynically. "We really need a mother, and Ian so wants to go visit."

Nicole knew Peter was trying to manipulate her. He manipulated everyone. She had originally wondered if it wasn't subconscious, but had fast realized it was. She also knew he'd succeed. He had a voice no woman could resist, and very few ever succeeded at even minimal jading against it. Nicole hoped she had that minimal amount for later. But knew that, considering Ian's current flight situation, it was in good interest to, currently, submit.

"All right, we'll go. Just let me and Mandy grab a couple things, and we can leave. It'll just take a few minutes," Nicole answered, grabbing the other girl, and her schoolbag before leaving the room. Peter frowned at the idea of needing to pack for Neverland, but he'd soon forget that it wasn't common for her to.

"Okay, why would we need to pack to go to Neverland," questioned Mandy as they went downstairs.

"It's only a week in Earth time, but Neverland's time is different, and its weather sporadic. We have no clue what we'll be dealing with, and you probably going to want to wash your hair at the least," Nicole answered, getting all three of the American's jackets and putting them in the bag. "You probably don't have clothes you wouldn't mind being torn here, do you?"

"Not the stuff I packed to spend the night, and not the stuff I bought earlier," the blonde agreed.

"Can you get some of the clothes I don't wear much anymore out of my dresser? Grab a couple changes for me, and for yourself if anything looks like it'll fit," said Nicole. She pulled the few school supplies she'd brought home out of her bag and handed them to Mandy. "Put these in my room. I'll get some stuff from the bathroom. Okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be down in a few."

The two girls went their ways. Aside from female essentials, Nicole also packed a variety of things, including cleaning products. After all, Mandy & Ian may be going for Neverland, but she was going for spring cleaning.

Knowing everyone else was upstairs she quickly jotted down a note to her parents, explaining the situation, and taped it on the television. Nicole then turned off all the lights, and went back upstairs, to ensure that no one, especially Peter, found out what she'd done.

"I thought you said you'd be down in a few minutes," Nicole asked Mandy, as she entered her room.

"I did. But Ian's been trying to read your journal, which I've been protecting." Mandy was, indeed, holding the journal tightly shut. And considering she'd never try to read it around other people, or when they were in this sort of situation, it was easy to believe her.

"Thanks," replied Nicole, taking the journal and placing it at the bottom of a desk drawer. She shot a glare at her brother, who pouted. "I need to get a lock for it." As soon as Nicole finished loading the clothes Mandy had picked for them both into her bag, Tinker Bell covered her in fairy dust.

Peter stuck his head out the window. After a brief conversation with the stars, he came back in. "It's all clear. We should go now." So Nicole turned off the light, Mandy grabbed her purse, and they all left.

Now quickly note that Nicole's having turned off absolutely all the lights in the house is important. There was always, even if the Rictors went on vacation, at least one light on in their house. Even if it was only a lamp in the living room, somewhere in the house their was a light shining. And now there wasn't. While the lights all being off would not alarm any of those with whom she was leaving, it would alarm her parents. And so Nicole had made sure that all of them were off, as a warning that something was terribly wrong.

Most of the trip to Neverland Nicole watched to make sure Mandy & Ian didn't go to sleep and fall. She may have learned how to keep flying in her sleep, but she wasn't sure she could teach it. The days passed with games as they kept heading toward the island. Everyday Peter asked Nicole if she wanted him to carry her schoolbag, probably forgetting he had the day before, so she could have a break. Each day she kept it.

When Tink got tired she went to rest on one of either Peter's or Nicole's shoulders. The two were busy trying to keep Ian and Mandy safe from a variety of things, skyscrapers, sharks, eagles, or clouds. Well, Nicole was anyway. Peter frequently disappeared for hours on end.

The eagles were a thing of interest to Ian. The first night out Peter had taught him how to snatch food from one of their mouths, and Ian was getting quite good at it. But that was of little importance. The thing that interested Ian was where, out over the ocean as they were, were the birds finding food. When Nicole was awake she constantly watching him to make sure he didn't go chasing after the birds rather than stay with the group.

That irked Peter. He was used to being the center of attention without any effort, and even when he tried to get Wendy to notice him she paid no mind. He didn't realize he was lucky that Ian hadn't heard him talking with his sister. The little boy wouldn't have understood, and would have questioned, why Peter was calling Nikki Wendy.

Mandy, once she'd gotten the hang of flying, was having a field day everyday. That first night out she'd admitted to Nicole her happy thought, which was not falling. Now she was doing cartwheels and a variety of stunts. And regardless of what Peter thought of Nicole's attention, it hadn't escaped her notice how well he got along with the blonde.

The trip to the island, which could be perceived to last nearly a week on its own by those who traveled it, was finally coming to a close. They were about to land in Neverland.

Regardless of days having passed on the trip to Neverland, only hours had passed in Detroit, where Mr. and Mrs. Rictor were just turning onto their street. As soon as the car was parked they noticed the lights were all off and rushed into the house. Lee ran upstairs to Nicole's bedroom while Janet noticed the note on the TV. Taking it down, she sat on the couch and read it. For, while she'd known something would happen that night involving her children, she hadn't known quite what it would be. Or what it would entail.

Hearing her husband coming down the stairs, she said loudly, "You're not going to find Nicole. She's gone, and so is Ian."

"What," he asked sounding lost. She handed him the note.

_**Mom & Dad,**_

**_I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wasn't sure what to say. Peter and Tink came back. They're upstairs with Mandy Ian right now. So you can understand why I have to keep this short._**

**_Ian's going, I don't think there is anything I could do that'd stop it from happening. And I can't not go with him. If I don't go I'm not sure he'll come back, and then you'd only have one kid. 'Spring cleaning' should end with you having both of us back._**

**_I don't have a clue how you can cover for Mandy, but remember Bell. I told you about her, Dad._**

**_See you later,_**

**_Nicole_**

--------------------

Reviewer response:

Random-Shiny: Thanks again, and the "two people" are pretty obvious so, yeah... You should enjoy the book. Barrie is hilarious, and it definitely gives a different perspective than anything else I've seen in regards to "second to the right and straight on till morning."

hefalump: lol. That is ironic. In regards to the prequel the fact that it was in first person, and fairly scatterbrained could definitely be confusing to anyone but the author. Sorry 'bout that. And I'm definitely glad this one isn't confusing. Well, yet anyway.


	4. An Island Of Forgetting

Images of Broken Souls

Chapter Four: An Island Of Forgetting

4/18

--------------------

Embrace the moment. In the end, that's all we have. Trouble will come in its own time, it always does. But that's tomorrow. Give me today, and I will be happy.

- Sheridan, Babylon 5 -

As soon as they landed Ian and Mandy were swept up in a round of confusion as six boys just about barreled over to greet Peter, Nicole, and Tinker Bell. To top it, those three, who were at the center of this mess, were perfectly fine. Ian clung onto his sister. And, truthfully, Mandy was half tempted to as well, but instead hovered, non-literally, on the outskirts of the group.

The oldest of the boys appeared to be a couple years older than Nicole and Mandy, and truthfully was. He was of African descent and named Walker. Bits, a nine year old, was extremely quiet, and seemed to care much more about 'Mother' being back than the fact his captain also was. There were also Red, Dokey, Pike, and Bubba scrambling for attention. Bubba was the only Lost Boy who hadn't met Nicole before, but he'd heard about her from the others when Peter was out. Goodness knew the Eternal Youth didn't like hearing about mothers. Even if they were 'Wendy.'

Nicole quickly made sure that, even in the chaos as they were, everyone was introduced. As everyone was talking loudly, Bits murmured something quietly to the air. Walker, being the closest to him, leaned down and asked him to repeat it. "I think we should have a welcome home party for Mother." Any excuse for a party was good enough for Walker who repeated it where it became a new adventure for Peter.

They had decided to have the party outside, and were discussing whether to inform the redskins immediately, when Ian noticed the trees with chutes in them. Letting go of Nicole's hand he wandered over to one.

"What is it," asked Red. He had noticed the boy who was only slightly younger than himself move away from the group, and had decided to see what had caught his interest.

"These trees. What are they for," Ian asked curiously.

Red laughed. "That's easy. They're to get into the underground camp. What else would they be for?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked. Why don't you just have a door? Or only one tree?"

"Anyone can get in that way," Walker answered, coming over. "Your sister wanted to know if you were alright, but is having some trouble getting over here." And indeed she was. Every time she seemed to get free to head over, someone stopped her for some reason or another. Eventually Mandy stopped laughing, grabbed Nicole by the arm to drag her over to the trio, telling everyone to "back off for a sec."

"Hey, what's going on," asked Nicole.

"They were telling me about the trees. Do you have one?" When she answered affirmative, and even pointed it out, Ian asked if he could too.

"I'll have to ask Peter, but I'm pretty sure he'll be fine with you, and Mandy as well, having trees," Nicole answered, knowing Peter would be more than okay with it. He'd be likely to take it as a sign that he might be able to get them to stay.

In the next few moments Ian saw a variety of things happen.

Nicole started over to ask Peter about the trees, and was intercepted by Walker. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded and thanked him, before continuing. Peter agreed with the idea and soon Ian and Mandy were being measured so that their trees would be ready before they went to bed.

Nicole then went downstairs to clean the place up a bit, with the help of Pike and Bits. Dokey and Bubba went off to find the tribe, and tell them of the party. And Walker had left to take care of something in regards to food, after shooting an odd glance at the lone, and peculiar looking, tree stump in the clearing.

Peter had started on making the two trees, with the assistance of Red. Mandy made a comment questioning how someone was supposed to get up a one of the chutes, which caused Tinker Bell to call 'you silly little girl.' Peter was the only one present that understood what Tink had said, and lightly chastised her for calling Wendy's friend that. This only confused Ian. After all, who was Wendy?

Underground Nicole was frozen, looking at the wreck the Lost Boys camp had become. "Oh my God."

"Your room's the same. Come see," Pike said, dragging Nicole over to the curtained off alcove. "No one's touched anything." And thankfully he was telling the truth. The only thing dirtying the alcove was dust.

_At least there will be somewhere to sleep tonight_, she thought, before starting to organize the mess that covered the floor, and every other flat surface, with the twos help. As Pike continued to gab, she wondered how she had gotten help from the loudest and the quietest of the Lost Boys. But at least they were helping, not making more of a mess.

When she saw the oven she groaned. Admittedly in Neverland you could make believe food, but only Peter could do it successfully. And just because other Wendys, and the Lost Boys themselves, were fine with going along because they didn't want to upset Pan's temper, didn't mean she was. She shuddered to think that the boys probably hadn't eaten real food in the entire three years she'd been gone. Peter wouldn't be able to understand that they knew make-believe wasn't really real, and thus couldn't make food that way.

Just after she'd finished scrubbing all the dirt off the oven, Walker was back with a brace of pheasants. The first thing he did was suggest Pike go aboveground, as Ian seemed bored and lost. The only reason Nicole didn't head straight back up was because she knew that Walker was only trying to get Pike out of the way. As a consequence of the boy's incessant chatter he could never hold a secret.

The reason there was need for secrecy was that this was one of the many things Peter would not understand. Nicole's tree needed to be adjusted. For while she could technically use it as it was, it wouldn't particularly comfortable. Walker had suggested that he could fix the chute without Peter finding out, something Nicole was thankful for. She wasn't nine, any longer.

After taking her measurements Walker got to work on Nicole's tree. And Bits helped mother as she worked on making dinner.

Meanwhile back in Detroit Lee was having a bit of trouble. He was trying to call Bell, so that he could explain what had happened. But there were over a dozen Carmichaels in the phone book, and he didn't remember her husband's name.

Then he had an epiphany. An epiphany that was so obvious he rolled his eyes. He turned to the staircase, and saw Janet coming down the stairs. She was holding a little lavender book. "I'm guessing you were about to go and look for this," she commented, seeing Lee's expression.

"Yeah, I was," he answered. It was Nicole's address book. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." She handed him the book. "They'll be fine. You know better than I do that they can handle Neverland, and the things that come with it."

Lee nodded. And the look in his eyes said that he hadn't just heard her, but listened to what she said. Quickly dialing Bell, the phone only rang twice before being picked up.

"Hello," a male voice greeted.

"Hi. Is Bell there? It's about Mandy."

"I'll get her. It should just take a sec."

And a moment later: "Hello, this is Bell. Did something to my niece? And why didn't you call her parents?"

"Because, quite frankly, I don't know if they'd understand. When was the last time you saw Peter Pan?"

"Excuse me."

"If you don't remember when, then I can tell you. It was six years ago."

Back in Neverland things were just getting underway. Apparently on the way back to camp Dokey and Bubba, along with the redskins that had decided to come, had run into an adventure. One that was so exciting that they couldn't wait to tell the others, and they didn't wait. The instant they were back they started to describe it. Making sure to capture the attention of the other Lost Boys, Mother, and her friends. Occasionally an Indian would add something, but even some of them seemed more interested in the two boys' version of the event than a more factual alternative.

When Nicole recognized a man in the now sizable crowd, she walked over to him. "Hello Michael," she said, giving the son of Tiger Lily and John Darling a hug.

"It is good to see you again, Nicole," the brave greeted, returning her gesture. "It's been a long time."

"It has definitely been that. How've you been?"

The two continued with small talk for a while. Included in it were some guesses as to where Peter had disappeared to, as he hadn't been present since before Nicole had even gotten back aboveground. "Speak of the devil," she whispered, as Peter landed nearby, "and he shall appear."

Informing Michael that she'd only be a minute, she went over to Peter. "Where were you?"

"It's your party," the Eternal Youth replied, "you should have a present." And with that he handed her an intricate, and by appearance delicate, bracelet. Then he went over to the Lost Boys to tell them of a great adventure. Though if you were wise you wouldn't be sure if it was true, or if he just thought it was.

Nicole headed back over to Michael, putting on the bracelet as she walked. "Peter got you that," Michael questioned. The girl only nodded. "It looks fairy-made. It would be very hard to get." Seeing Nicole's disbelieving look he amended, "It would be hard for anyone besides Peter."

"Well," she sighed in mock disappointment. "I guess we were wrong. He wasn't wrestling a grizzly bear." Michael laughed, before asking seriously how she felt about being back. "Neverland is Neverland, you know? It just sort of is. Not good or bad, just a sort of steady flow. But it is homey to be around the boys again."


	5. A Change In Time

Images of Broken Souls

Chapter Five: A Change In Time

5/18

-

There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered.

- Nelson Mandela -

Later that evening Nicole noticed the lone stump. Frowning, she walked over to it. It looked as if-

"Hey," Mandy said, heading over.

"Hi." Spying the blonde's flushed face. "How was your dance?"

"Five dances in a row, actually."

"All with Walker," Nicole smiled. "One could wonder."

"That's not the only thing someone could wonder about. One could also wonder about why Peter gave you that bracelet."

"That's simple. He wants us to stay, and he knows I can make sure that we don't," replied Nicole succinctly.

"A pessimistic outlook. Where's a lighter note to continue on," Mandy frowned. Then smiling, she continued on. "I had this just sorta random thought earlier. Okay, Peter's got dirty blonde hair, but it's lighter than mine." The brunette nodded. "And I can't help wondering if its color is actually dirty blonde, or if his hair is blonde and got a whole lot of dirt in it."

Nicole laughed. "It's a good question. But I doubt we will ever know the answer." Though still troubled by the stump, the party continued, and eventually finished, on a lighthearted note.

However the night would not keep that tone, as Neverland always looked darker and more threatening come bedtime. And bedtime it was, with Peter not being the only person who had disappeared. Walker was also missing.

As Nicole was tucking the Lost Boys in Dokey had an epiphany of sorts. "Ian isn't your son. He's your brother, right?"

"Right. Why were you wondering about that," replied Nicole.

"'Cause that mean that he's our uncle." Nicole's nod confirmed the assumption, as well as encouraged Dokey to continue. "And instead of him being Peter's brother-in-arms, he's Peter's brother-in-law."

The brunette froze. Over on Nicole's bed Mandy burst out laughing, and Ian's face developed a very confused look. "No, my brother and Peter aren't brother-in-laws."

"But," Red piped up, "you and Peter are Mother and Father."

"Yes. But just because Peter's your father and I'm your mother, doesn't make us husband and wife." Seeing a couple pairs of eyes turning toward her wrist, she continued, "And neither does the bracelet. Marriage is very complicated, and not something that is likely for Peter and I to ever have together. That isn't a bad thing. Getting married isn't something you should or shouldn't due. It's… circumstantial. Now, why don't you all get some sleep?" And within a couple minutes she had them all tucked in, and asleep, with a chorus of goodnights.

Nicole went into her nook, and put Ian to bed. After that she and Mandy talked quietly for a while, before the blonde decided to get some sleep. "What about you?"

"I'm going to wait up for Walker," was the answer, even though Nicole was pretty tired herself.

"Are you sure? I can stay up, and keep you company, if you want," Mandy questioned. Nicole declined the offer and went aboveground by herself.

Once up she went over and studied the stump again. On top of being the only stump in the vicinity, it was odd because it had wooden boards nailed inside the top of it. Peering down between a couple of the boards Nicole saw what looked to be a chute. Not knowing quite what to think, she went and sat by one of the trees.

She wasn't the only person in Neverland wondering on things. As Walker wandered aimlessly, he also wondered on a variety of issues. John and Tiger Lily were absorbing what Michael had told them. Quite honestly, they were having a hard time believing Peter Pan had brought back Nicole, considering she was apparently now twelve. In Detroit, Lee and Bell were still on the phone, discussing when would be the soonest that they could meet and talk.

Meanwhile Tink was in fairy court. They were tinkling about a variety of issues in Neverland. Apparently a few, though not many, braves were worried about the possibility of 'the whiteskin' becoming chief, since Tiger Lily's father was getting rather far along in his years.

The fairies were also discussing moving to a new home, as it was said that the pirates were currently looking for them. The new captain supposedly knew the power of fairy dust. He may be new, only having been captain for about a year, but he was quickly filling the shoes of past captains. He was fierce, and the last pirate to have such hatred with Pan was Hook. But Tink had heard little of the captain that could be proven as more than hearsay, besides his and Peter's animosity, and had to wonder if his bite was near as bad as the bark gossip gave for him. She had her reasons in hoping it wasn't.

Let this be explained. Fairy royal court is essentially a gossip party. Rarely is there any real business that needs attending to, so now that Tinker Bell had information that she truly did have to tell the king and queen it seemed impossible to get a word in. She may have to go evil to succeed.

Now understand if she does end up doing so it could turn out very badly. Fairies can only feel one emotion at a time; this impairment is caused by their size. But while this does mean that on occasion Tinker Bell may be wholly good, it also means that if she goes bad she is completely wicked. Worse yet if her attitude is caused by fury.

Luckily for us, or more truthfully the other fairies present, Queen Eolande, closely related to Queen Mab of Kensington Gardens, noticed the girl's anxious expression, and called her over to tell of recent news. Tink quickly informed them of not only Nicole's return, but also Ian and Mandy's arrival.

"Does it appear as if this will alter Neverland? I speak in reference to both present and long term changes we may face," asked King Sindri.

"I don't know," Tink answered. "It might, or it might not. No one foresaw the affect Wendy had on our island. It would be a lie to pretend to know what changes Nicole might unintentionally cause. What happens will happen. It may be nothing, but, considering all aspects of Neverland at present, it could definitely be something."

On the Jolly Roger Lang was informing the captain they should be back at Neverland within a week's time. Most of the ship's crew was from there, and it was strenuous to be away from the cursed island for long. They say that it could even be painful after a certain length of time, and the captain wasn't taking that risk. It would be of no benefit if the crew started to fall over, howling in pain as the story suggests.

Make no mistake; there were ways you could leave. However, the easiest of them is death. I fear that few, if any, of the stories known in the 'real world' truly depict the difficulties presented in the effort to be released from Neverland. There are many rules dictating a person's ability to survive away from the island, and often binding you in ways that would prevent you from achieving the means necessary to leave for good. But, that is not the point. The point is the pirate's were heading back to the island. Though it is debatable who will be in the most danger upon their arrival.

Tink, Walker, and Bits were all troubled that night. They were the only ones truly involved that could really predict what might occur. Though one could hope that the pirates would not return during Nicole's stay it would be in vain. Walker kept tabs on the Jolly Roger's presence, and knew they'd return all too soon.

Peter was troubled by a couple of issues as well. Walker was growing up. Peter knew only subconsciously what that meant he'd have to do. And while it may bother him now, he knew he would do it, and soon after forget it.

It is sometimes hard to believe that he'd done this so many times. And harder to handle that he couldn't even remember the most recent of them, regardless of it not being yet two years in the past. A thing only Tinker Bell had ever noticed is that having to do this to a Lost Boy tended to trouble Peter, even if he didn't consciously understand why he was troubled. To the others he was as he was to himself, and that was Eternal Youth. And that meant he was as heartless as any child could be.

The other issue bothering Peter was that this was the first time there were two girls at camp. Well, as long as you didn't count Tink, which he didn't. Obviously one of them wasn't Wendy, she was Mandy. And Mandy was a friend of Nicole, who also isn't Wendy. But the girls currently residing in the house under the ground were Wendy, Mandy, and Tink. There was no Nicole. This was just confusing. And as Peter ran into another adventure that evening, he forgot both of his worries. Worries are annoying things, aren't they?

-

AN: My computer's going into the shop next week, so chapter 6 probably won't be posted for a while. Just giving a head's up.

Reviewer Response:

alissa: I'm glad you gave this story a shot, even though it isn't your typical genre, and even happier that you liked the first few chapters. Hope you still like it.


	6. Which Should Go On? Life or the Show

Images of Broken Souls

Chapter Six: Which Should Go On? Life Or The Show

6/18

Please R&R

---------------------------------------

There's nothing for me here

I'm starting to get old

- The Happy Ending, Phantom Planet -

There a few things that should be cleared up, and one of them is about to be.

When the subject of aging is brought up in the same context as Peter Pan and Neverland a lot of people forget what the story says. To quote J.M. Barrie; **_All children, except one, grow up._** That is what he accurately said, not that all children grow up, except the ones in Neverland. The one that doesn't age is, obviously, Peter Pan. The Lost Boys grow up, just like the braves, pirates, fairies, and everyone else on the island. Neverland hasn't a thing to do with Peter's lack of change.

The Lost Boys age at a different rate than anyone else in Neverland. They age at the same rate as us in the 'real' world. They used to grow at the same speed as those born on the island, but since Wendy influencing some Lost Boys to go home it was altered. This was because the occasional Lost Boy did decide to return to our world, and this would allow him to be the age he looked. It was decided that this was a good thing, regardless of the fact that the boys rarely found out who they'd been before.

As Nicole waited for Walker to return she secretly admired the bracelet Peter had given her. It was made of a pale silvery metal designed to look like miniature hyacinths, a favored flower of the fairies, and studded with the occasional tiny gem. She didn't wish to admire it in the open because Mandy would tease, Peter would prove to be a braggart, and any other would worry about the consequences. Truth is that she cared for it because it was pretty, nothing more. She held no feelings that would cause consequence, because she thought that Pan caring for her was delusional. No matter how much that thought hurt.

Startled by a noise, Nicole turned to see Walker a short way over in the trees. He was named Walker for a reason. As you've probably noticed he tends to wander away in order to think. "You scared me for a minute," she called out.

As he walked over he replied, "Just about anything can cause a scare in Neverland at night. What are you still doing up, Mo- Nicole?"

"When did you start calling me that?"

"Just now, actually. Do you prefer if I call you Nicole, or Mother?"

Nicole shrugged, and gestured for him to sit down. "Neither way bothers me. Walker, what's going on? And don't you try and tell me nothing. The island's tension is always visible in the night air, and it's more than normal."

After much thought he answered: "The pirates are coming back this week." While not even close to the complete problem, it was the truth. Nicole studied him for awhile before deciding that she wouldn't be able to get him to tell her any more than what he had. She'd known him since she was six, and knew he'd never let go of information he didn't want you to know. It made him great to tell secrets to, but in times like this it was just annoying.

Deciding to go on to a different issue that had been troubling her, she broke the silence. "Okay… I don't want to offend you or anything, but I've got to ask: Why are you still here?" He was one of the people she'd built the least expectation to see on the trip over from Detroit. Of the three older Lost Boys she knew, he'd been second on her list of the order they'd leave in. Yet, Shon and Ting were no longer there and he was.

"It doesn't bother me. I have actually been planning on leaving. But when Peter said he was off to find Mother I decided to wait and see if he brought you back, or a different girl. Since it is you I'm going to wait until you leave."

"You don't have to wait because me."

Walker's face darkened. "I think it would be best if I did. I'm not leaving until I know you're out of here."

Sensing again that they had stumbled onto things Walker wouldn't tell her about, Nicole resolved to see if she could get the information elsewhere. John and Tiger Lily would probably see the benefit of telling her, instead of having Nicole find out whenever whatever the problem was decided to come out of the dark.

"Honestly, I'd figured I'd be more likely to see Ting than you. When'd he leave?"

A painful, and bloody, memory flashed through Walker's eyes, but Nicole wasn't looking at him during the split second it showed. "About two years ago."

"Really? Huh, oh well. The past few days have been full of surprises. I'm starting to wonder if it would be better not to think. Then you would be prepared for anything. As it is I keep thinking something would be true, and being proven wrong."

"I know what you mean. But I guess I've gotten used to it. I mean, for example, I did stay, regardless of thinking Pan wouldn't be bringing you."

Nicole turned to face Walker, with a very serious look on your face. "You called him Pan. And don't you even think I'm going to believe that you just started, or that it was an accident."

"Don't you think of him that way? I can't believe you would noticed the name change if you didn't do it too." Seeing her shoulders slump, accompanied with a tired look, he continued. "I think it's part of growing up. We start seeing more than Peter's cheer."

"We start seeing his anger, and possessiveness. Shon was the first to notice it, remember? I still have a hard time believing Ting left first, out of you three. It seemed so obvious to me that Shon would. Then again I was nine, maybe I missed something."

"No, he was the first to notice. It makes sense for you to think he'd be the first to leave, as well." Seeing her interest peak, and knowing that, while vague, he could truthfully explain he continued, "He started to react to what he saw until Ting couldn't take the tension anymore. He… never mind."

"No, please keep going. I want to know."

"I'm not sure you'd like Shon anymore if you somehow met him again."

Nicole answered with a soft smile as she remembered the boy. "I doubt I could ever dislike Shon." Returning to the present, "But you've decided to grow up. Any idea what you'll want to do with your life?"

"Not really. I mean, what is there out 'there'? I don't have the slightest clue."  
"There are a zillion things someone could do, probably more. Some I couldn't even imagine you doing, and others the idea of you doing it is easy to come up with. For example I doubt you'd work very well in a cramped little office. But it's easy to imagine you traveling, and writing about your experiences in the various areas you visited." The two continued talking about the wonders of growing up for a short while before deciding to get some sleep.


	7. Faded Faces

Images of Broken Souls

Chapter Seven: Faded Faces

7/18

-

Secrets, life would be boring without secrets, don't you think?

- M. Night Shyamalan

Several days and a thousand adventures had passed in Neverland since Nicole's return, or so it was thought around the island. In truth only 657 adventures had happened during those days. But it was several days that were cram packed, and she was only now going to get a chance to see John and Tiger Lily. As she saw the others off with a smile, before going on her own venture, she couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy. Mandy had essentially become a Lost Girl, the first in all Darling-known history. But there was something more than that. To them Mandy was Mandy, nothing else.

As Nicole set off, the Rictors and Carmichaels were about to meet. Though they'd met on a few previous occasions the couples didn't really know each other. Or so one would assume. But that idea wasn't completely true, not for all of them at least. It was decided that Bell's husband, Alex, would be in attendance considering he had seen Peter those six years before, and thus believed in Neverland's existence. Plus, he'd probably have the best chance convincing his sister of whatever cover story they came up with for Mandy's literal inaccessibility.

They were meeting at a quiet café. It was small, secluded, and hopefully the atmosphere would help remove the edge that they were all on, so that they could talk easier and the necessary information would be exchanged without difficulty.

Mandy's aunt and uncle arrived first, but only by a few minutes; they lived nearby.

When the Rictors entered they immediately walked over to the only other people in the building that knew Neverland was real. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael," said Janet, calmly, as they sat down. Lee was silent.

"Hello, Mrs. Rictor," Alex replied, "How are you doing?"

The two exchanged the polite pleasantries in a courteous manner, while neither of their spouses said a word. It is interesting that the four gathered to discuss a place, and the only two present with **real** first-hand experience about its location were the ones not speaking.

Seeing that his wife was starting to get annoyed, and that if she sat through two more seconds of small talk she was liable to blow a gasket, Alex moved to change the subject.

"Let's cut to the chase." And was beaten by Mrs. Rictor. "Six years ago Peter Pan showed up at Nicole's window; she became the new Wendy. However, three years ago he stopped coming. We didn't think he'd ever return. It's a foolish sentiment, I know, but we're not even closely related to the Darlings.

"If he didn't remember her, very likely after three years, maybe he'd be drawn to the home of one of your," Janet indicated to Bell, "relatives back in England." She paused, her cool facade flickering for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette woman finished her explanation. "But as I said, it was foolish. Last night, after Lee and I had left for a business dinner, Peter showed up. And now, my children and Mandy are in Neverland."

"Here's the letter," Lee added, as he took it out of a pocket and slid it across the table.

Both Carmichaels read the letter, and both believed it. But Bell didn't want to.

She didn't want to believe that her cynical niece had traipsed off into a land of magic, and might prefer it. Or that after returning she'd have completely forgotten Neverland within weeks and would be more contemptuous on the subject than ever before.

She didn't want to believe the implications Nicole having known Peter six years ago meant. That he and the island could be at least part of the reason for Nicole's, on occasion, extremely forlorn mood set; the one always especially apparent in the spring.

She didn't want to believe that Ian was at risk of being a Lost Boy, regardless of the fact that he never ran away nor was he abandoned by his family.

And she especially didn't want to believe that this might possibly all be true just because she never had a dratted daughter!

"This is ridiculous," she said coldly, handing the letter back. "That letter was probably a hoax so you wouldn't know what they were really up to. Consider children-"

"Don't you dare talk about my kids that way," interrupted Janet. A steel-hard look was forming in her eyes, and the only thing that kept her from verbally smashing the other woman to pieces was Lee taking her hand.

He was taking over.

"Come on, _Bell_," he said sharply. "You know better than that. And for some reason I'm remembering that you never actually told me why your mom named you after Tink."

Recognition dawned in the older woman's eyes. "Oh my god."

Seeing that she wasn't going to try and deny it anymore; Lee backed down. "Did you honestly think you telling the girls those stories was the only thing that made Nicole stand out so much that Pan was drawn specifically to her." The dark, yet sad, look in his eyes was now clearly apparent. "Now, the reason we need to talk to you is to find a way to cover for the fact that Mandy's gone."

Back in Neverland, Nicole had just reached the tribe's camp. Questioning an elderly woman that was nearby she was helpfully pointed to John and Tiger Lily's teepee. John looked up as she entered. Both he and his wife appeared to be in their mid-forties; it was the thing that had initially cemented the altered time flow of Neverland in Nicole's mind. For while he may not know how far beyond his time it was in London, and only fuzzily remember his age and the year of which he had returned to his love; that information was not lost upon those who only ever briefly visited a place that is second to the right.

"Nicole, what are you doing here," he asked pleasantly, and with only a small degree of curiosity. It was hardly uncommon for her to visit after having finished a good percentage of the cleaning she came to take care of. "It's nice to see you again. I thought you might have forgotten about this place by now."

"It's good to see you too," she replied with a smile, sitting down. "And I'm not sure I could ever forget Neverland."

He nodded with understanding. Wendy had held the same regard for the island, though all their brothers had forgotten, even Michael eventually. "You still haven't said what you came by for," question John. "Do you need help with boys, or Peter? Did someone break something? Or did you just drop in for old stories or talk?" He was always amicable with her; he'd tried to be with all the Wendys, but some were harder to get along with than others.

"Kind of a mix between stories and talk," Nicole answered. "I can feel that something's wrong back at the house, but no one will tell me what it is. I tried talking to both Walker and yesterday Tink and neither would say anything besides a couple cryptic answers to try and appease me; nothing substantial. I didn't ask the other boys. They're so young and probably wouldn't no much of anything about whatever it is." Her voice was growing agitated as she said this. Taking a deep breath, the girl turned pleading eyes toward him. "I need to know what's going on. I'm not the only person who came this time. Both my little brother and best friend did as well. If something is wrong, which I'm being led to believe there is, I need to be able to protect them."

It took a few moments, as he tried to figure out what to tell her. "I'm not sure who would be endangered by what's going on; if anyone would be. But your brother is likely to be seen as another Lost Boy, and thus not in danger. I believe that you are safe and with good reason. You're possibly even safer than the previous times you've visited. And since you are here I doubt your friend is in any danger either."

Seeing her annoyance at his not telling her what it was that was going on John continued. "I fear that telling you what has changed will harm you." In his mind he added that it might make her seek it out. "But I will warn you to keep yourself and those who came with you away from the pirates. I'm sorry that I can't tell you."

She nodded in understanding, even though she didn't really understand at all, and moved to leave. As Nicole stood she saw Tiger Lily, still beautiful, in the entrance and smiled in greeting. But the smile was weak, and the princess exited the teepee with her. "If you should find out what has changed please come back," said the brave. "I fear you will be very angry, at all who have hidden it from you. But we have reasons, that can then be explained. And John and I will tell you then what we know of what transpired; I promise that. Go now, the boys are probably on their way back to your camp about now."

-

AN: Eek! I'm really sorry about the delay. There were holidays, school projects, essays, exams, and a massive writer's block involved. But the story wasn't dropped, just delayed. Apologies, again. And as always: please review, it really helps.


	8. When It Rains

**Images of Broken Souls**

**Chapter Eight: When It Rains**

Everybody comes to Hollywood  
They wanna make it in the neighborhood  
They like the smell of it in Hollywood  
How could it hurt you when it looks so good

. - Hollywood, Madonna -

More days had passed, and the pirates still were not back. Most everyone who cared about it was happy with that fact, but two people weren't. Peter wanted them back, as the adventures were always more exciting with the crew of the Jolly Roger on the island. And Nicole half-wished for their return, if only so she could find out what everyone seemed to think would harm her to know about. It was only a half-wish though, as she did not want Ian, or any of her friends, to be in danger.

Most everything was normal on the island the day it happened. Peter and the others had the left the house under the ground that morning, as was usual. Tinker Bell sometimes went with him, and other times she stayed with Nicole, but the girl wasn't sure where the fairy was at present. The one slightly odd thing to have transpired was that Bits decided to forsake adventure that day, in favor of staying with Mother. How gracious Nikki was of this event slightly disturbed Ian, who was used to her attentions, but he still went with the Lost Boys. If Bits needed to talk to his sister, he wasn't going to get in the way.

Hours went by happily. The two children laughing to their hearts' content as they discussed ridiculous antics that had happened over the years. Around Nicole, Bits opened up; only she and the 'older Lost Boys,' of whom there was only Walker left, could ever make him do so.

"And then Red jumped a mile high," Bits said. At the look Nicole managed to give him, through her restrained laughter, he corrected himself: "Okay, it wasn't that high, but his feet were seriously about four meters above where they had been."

That caused the girl to burst. "I bet it looked like a cartoon."

"What's a cartoon?" So she explained, and they continued their conversation. Eventually the two decided to get some food ready for when the others returned. And it was then that Nicole found out where Tink was.

She had been picking some berries she knew to be good when she saw a couple lights floating at a nearby tree. Knowing they were fairies, and disregarding them to be of little importance, the brunette continued her task. That was until the wind carried a voice speaking the word 'pirate' to her ears. Very grateful that Peter had taught her fairy language, she mentally scolded herself for being presumptuous just a moment before. They were quite clearly of importance, at least to her.

Taking a closer look at the fairies out of the corner of her eye, Nicole noted that one was Tinker Bell. And also clearly distressed. Nicole kept listening until she heard something that made her heart freeze. The pirates were back. They'd arrived that morning. _"I will warn you to keep yourself and those who came with you away from the pirates." _"No," she muttered to herself, standing up, "No."

Finally noticing the girl, Tink rushed over to try and calm her. It didn't work. Nicole just starting calling for Bits. When he arrived, she asked if he knew where Peter had taken the Boys. He nodded, and she then requested that he to lead her to them. While she knew her way around the island, they might have changed course; and if they had she wouldn't be able to track them, but Bits would. Confused, the boy agreed and they started heading toward Slightly Gulch.

But Tink kept trying to get Nicole to reconsider. That is, until Nicole told her that the only way the fairy could stop her from fetching Ian and Mandy was with a proven assurance that they weren't going to run into the pirates. No longer confused, Bits hurried the girls along. That is, he hurried them along until they were close enough to their destination that echoes emanating from the Gulch proved Nicole's worries correct. The Lost Boys had run into the pirates.

They were dodging and slashing and parrying in a whirlwind of motion. Nicole slumped to the ground, her back to a tree, knowing there was no way to get Mandy or Ian out of there. Tinker Bell flew around near her ear, trying to convince the girl to leave, but she just sat. Bits was the only one watching the fight, and his frown deepened when it seemingly reached a standstill. He clearly thought that not to be a good thing.

"So, you're the new _Wendy_," the captain sneered. "You're more rambunctious than the last one."

There were several reactions to this statement. Over in the trees Nicole frowned; Mandy was most everything that she herself wasn't. Meanwhile, Walker worried over why the captain cared about 'Wendy.' Peter was confused about the context around the word 'new'; there was only one Wendy, after all. And Ian simply wished to know who this infamous Wendy was.

"She's not Wendy, you buffoon. She's Mandy," shouted Pan. He didn't realize that those words made the pirate captain's hatred of the blonde girl grow, and it is likely that the Eternal Youth would not have cared should he have realized that fact. For what he said was true, she was not Wendy. Wendy was at home. And she was probably mending socks, or cooking dinner, or performing some other domestic chore of the like.

"So there's a Mandy now is there," he mocked. If looks could kill Mandy would have burned to death from the flames of resentment raging the pirate's eyes.

"That's right," she shouted, indignant that he thought her a Wendy. In the back of the girl's mind she felt a bit guilty; for as consequence of feeling that she was above being a Wendy she implied that she considered herself above her lifelong best friend.

The captain felt his ire rise as well. For how could Pan consider this seemingly foolhardy and quick-tempered girl above a Wendy. How could he see her high enough to remember her name? Of course, the boy was foolhardy and quick-tempered himself. This Mandy was a good match for the Eternal Child.

"Of course, she isn't Wendy," Nicole said, pushing through the dense wood to get in sight of Slightly Gulch. "I am." Then a misstep and a weed caused her to briefly stumble, an incident that caused some pirates and even a couple Lost Boys to snicker. "Ha ha; laugh it up, folks. I'll be here all week." Lightly pondering the irony in the latter part of her statement, Nicole continued the trek downhill.

"Nicole," the pirate captain said, with some shock in his eyes, but a quiet sort of pleased smile on his lips.

Finally looking at the boy, shock overtook Nicole's face. "Shon?"


	9. It Pours

Images of Broken Souls

Chapter Nine: It Pours

Is there anything in this life but grief?

- Illyria, Angel: the Series -

Nicole looked at Shon is shock. Her old friend; he had always been somewhat like an older brother, but closer. They had shared a closer confidence, born of true friendship and trust. As she went over to hug the older boy all she could remember was times spent out around the island with him, Walker, and Ting.

"Oh my god. Shon!" The joy was obvious in her voice, and as she pulled back from the hug so was the wonder. "It's really you."

"Yes, it's really me." His voice was touched with laughter but he didn't laugh.

All the others looked on the scene with one of two emotions; confusion or pain. Peter, Mandy, and Ian were all confused and wondering why a girl so close to them, though in different ways, was hugging someone they had been fighting only moments before. Bubba was similarly confused. But he swiftly remembered that while he had never been around both of them at the same time, they did know each other. His feelings then moved to the grief surrounding both Tinker Bell and his fellow Lost Boys.

The hardest pain-struck were Tink, Walker, and Bits. They were the only ones present who knew all that had happened and were not truly children. Where they felt true agony, the others only felt sorrow that Mother did not know of the betrayal.

"Oh my god." Only then did she notice his clothing. Shon was the pirate captain. _"He… never mind."_ Suddenly what Walker had said that night was running through her head, and the smile fell from Nicole's lips. Eyes widening as her ecstatic mood shifted to a stricken one, she questioned, "Did you kill Ting? Is that how he left here?"

The pirate captain grabbed her arm with remarkable speed. "Who told you that?" His voice shook with anger as he spoke.

"No one did," she replied in a mournful voice. "But now I have a reason to believe it."

The fury in Shon's eyes cooled down to misery, as he told his crew to go back to the ship. He released Nicole's arm, but held onto her hand lightly. "We'll meet again soon."

"I sincerely hope not."

With that said Shon left, and when he was out of sight Nicole sank to the forest floor. Noticing the silent tears running down her cheeks, Walker knelt beside her and asked if she was all right. But Peter did not acknowledge the tears nor the weight they held as he questioned her.

"Wendy, what were you doing talking to the pirate captain," he asked with annoyance. Then he continued, as though she were the child and needed things of such a matter explained to her, "Captain Shon is the most ruthless pirate around. Even the Sea Cook fears him."

Both of Neverland's newest guests were greatly disturbed by the scene they had just witnessed. But while Mandy absently whispered "Hook. The Sea Cook was afraid of Captain Hook. Not Captain Shon." in a shell shocked manner that caused Dokey to give her a slightly worried look, Ian's thoughts were trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

His sister had just introduced herself as Wendy; something the pirate had accused Mandy of being. And Peter had called Nikki Wendy as well. Which, now that Ian thought about it, the elder boy had often implied, though not said outright. At least, Peter hadn't called Nikki by another girl's name in an outright manner around him. And she had taken a claim to that name when she entered the Gulch. Finally Ian remembered that the Lost Boys' first Mother had been named Wendy Darling. But, besides being the first Mother, what made her so special?

But while those two pondered, Nicole stood. Her body was shaking with the mixed strength of grief, fury, and simple tension. She turned the most hateful glare she had ever given onto Peter, startling the boy.

"I was talking to him because he is, or at least was, my friend. But you don't remember that do you?" Anger began pushing her voice to higher tones. "You don't remember anything! You certainly don't remember the people who matter. Do you even recognize the name Ting? What happened to him?" Turning her grief-hollowed gaze on the Lost Boys, she pleaded, "What happened?"

But none would answer. And she turned to leave.

"Wendy," Peter started, but she slapped him hard across the face before he could continue.

"Don't call me that," she gritted out. With a fresh batch of tears she left. "Don't ever call me that."

It was hours later, near nightfall, when a small group of braves wandering the island saw Nicole sitting by a river. Among them was Michael, and he nearly went over, but was stopped by his sister, Shining Star. She was approximately the same age as the pale girl and thought she would have better luck.

Shining Star sat down next to the other girl, and asked, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Nicole gave out a weak laugh and a tired smile before correcting herself; "Everything." She glanced at Shining Star before standing up, rubbing at the tear track that decorated her face with the back of her hand. "I need to talk to your mother. She said that once I found out what was wrong she'd tell me what she knew about what happened." A pained look crossed Nicole's face as she whispered, "I need to know what happened."

And as they headed to the tribe's camp, Ian waited in the clearing above the house under the ground for his sister to return. Shortly after Nikki had left, Peter took to the air and everyone else headed back to the Lost Boys' home. They had assumed that she would be there. But upon finding that she wasn't the two other girls seeked solitude, Mandy in Mother's cove and Tinker Bell in her own bedroom, and Ian went back aboveground to sit.

Every once in a while, one of the Lost Boys, though never Walker or Bits, would go up to check on Ian, make sure that he was still there and not doing something rash. But it disturbed most that he not only was not behaving rashly, but wasn't doing anything at all. The Boys were so bothered by this that no matter how hard any told himself that he would go over and talk to Ian, none could work up the nerve to do so.

Eventually Walker became so fed up with the Boys fluttering that he decided to go up and figure out what to do about Nicole's brother. However when Walker went above and saw the boy's stoic, silent sitting he froze. Bits, whom had followed the older boy up, did not freeze, instead he sat down next to Ian.

"Hi."

Ian looked at him and asked "What do you want?" The question did not come harshly from aggravation, but instead came from bemusement.


	10. This Year's Girl

**Images of Broken Souls**

**Chapter Ten: This Year's Girl**

For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now  
and I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow  
- Hunter, Dido -

"Mom and Nikki are always there for me, but… I've seen how some of my friends at school are with their dads. I try not to, but I get jealous about it. My dad's," Ian paused, trying to figure out how to describe it. "It's like he's afraid of me or something. While he's okay with Nikki, he doesn't know what to do with me, how to treat me or whatever. In the spring Dad'll do, um, what's the word, he'll be at work more. And when's he's home, he makes extra sure that Nikki's alright, and watches me like he thinks I'm gonna take off."

"Maybe he thinks you will," suggested Bits. "He has to know that Neverland exists, if only because of your sister. Maybe he thinks you're going to become a Lost Boy."

"Maybe."

On the other side of the island, Tiger Lily explained, "A bit over two years ago Shon and Peter started to argue frequently. It was something that had been coming for a while. Both have dominant personalities, and Shon was growing up. It kept getting worse, and everyone assumed Shon would soon be leaving the island. I'm not certain of the details, but Peter and Shon had a big fight, I don't know what it was about, but…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "From what I heard it was just starting to get violent, when Ting tried to break it up. But while the violence may have just began, everything happened too fast. No one knows which of them killed Ting, but whomever did it… It was an accident."

"So that's when Shon became the pirate's captain," Nicole stated blankly. She was having trouble digesting what had happened.

But John interceded, shaking his head. "No. Shon didn't join the pirates until a couple weeks after that. When Peter couldn't remember who Ting was."

"Mom and Nikki are always there for me, but… I've seen how some of my friends at school are with their dads. I try not to, but I get jealous about it. My dad's," Ian paused, trying to figure out how to describe it. "It's like he's afraid of me or something. While he's okay with Nikki, he doesn't know what to do with me, how to treat me or whatever. In the spring Dad'll do, um, what's the word, he'll be at work more. And when's he's home, he makes extra sure that Nikki's alright, and watches me like he thinks I'm gonna take off."

"Maybe he thinks you will," suggested Bits. "He has to know that Neverland exists, if only because of your sister. Maybe he thinks you're going to become a Lost Boy."

"Maybe."

On the other side of the island, Tiger Lily explained, "A bit over two years ago Shon and Peter started to argue frequently. It was something that had been coming for a while. Both have dominant personalities, and Shon was growing up. It kept getting worse, and everyone assumed Shon would soon be leaving the island. I'm not certain of the details, but Peter and Shon had a big fight, I don't know what it was about, but…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "From what I heard it was just starting to get violent, when Ting tried to break it up. But while the violence may have just began, everything happened too fast. No one knows which of them killed Ting, but whomever did it… It was an accident."

"So that's when Shon became the pirate's captain," Nicole stated blankly. She was having trouble digesting what had happened.

But John interceded, shaking his head. "No. Shon didn't join the pirates until a couple weeks after that. When Peter couldn't remember who Ting was."

Nicole closed her eyes. _"But you don't remember that do you?… You certainly don't remember the people who matter."_ When she opened her eyes they were dry, but appeared vacant. She nodded, and thanked them, and headed back to the house under the ground.

Five of Neverland's days passed before she would again acknowledge Pan's presence. Three more before she'd speak to him other than to answer questions as quickly and succinctly as she could. It took eight days of cold treatment from Nicole, before Peter could get her to talk to him like she normally would. And even then it was only because she noticed that the strain was bothering the Lost Boys.

Peter remembered the fight with Captain Shon, but he did not recall Wendy being brought into it in any form nor her slapping him. That was quite likely the only reason he didn't bring the incident up.

Eventually they had a normal conversation; laughing and chatting. In prior years their exchanges had ended in some sort of action, such as Peter teaching Nicole how to use a sword, but this particular dialogue finished before any such pursuit began. And it ended with quite a simple reason, really. They were discussing past events, when an everyday occurrence occurred.

Peter called Nicole Wendy. And so she smiled, bittersweet, and bade off further talk on the excuse of needing to make dinner.

Finally, things were back to normal. But it didn't last.

--------------------

Reviewer response:

Mizamour: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it so far.

Shining Star of Valinor: That's interesting. Thanks.

And to everybody reading, please review. It really helps.


	11. Forgotten Girls

**Images of Broken Souls**

**Chapter Eleven: Forgotten Girls**

Life is an unrelenting comedy. Therein lies the tragedy of it.

- Dean Koontz -

Two days later, and Nicole was once again forgoing the promise of adventure. Besides not being one for fighting, which was typically involved in those outings, she was hoping to talk to Tinker Bell about something that had been bothering her.

Consequently after the others left, Nicole sought out the fairy. And after ten minutes or so, the tiny girl was found.

The two chatted pleasantries for a short while, before Nicole finally asked what she had been meaning to. "Why did you do it, Tink?"

"Do what," the fairy questioned with feigned innocence.

"You know what." Nicole sighed, as Tinker Bell continued to pretend she did not know what she was talking about. "You helped Peter drag me back here. Why?"

The fairy grew serious. "Because your brother was going to want to visit eventually and this was the last time I knew for certain you'd be able to show him. And because I knew you needed closure."

"How could you know that?" Her tone held a slightly bitter humor, but she did not deny the accuracy of the supposition.

"I've been watching you occasionally over the past few years and seen how depressed you've, but it doesn't seem like being here has helped."

"How would it? To know that I don't matter. To know I'm just a poor man's Wendy. Um… poor boy's Wendy. You and her are the only people who really matter to Pan."

"And he doesn't remember her," Tinker Bell contradicted. "Not anymore. If a month after you leave someone asks Peter what Wendy looks like he won't really know. He might give her your hair, or Bell's eyes, or the girl before her's nose. Maybe even all three. Maybe he'll remember something about Wendy Darling, but it's just as likely that he won't.

"I don't know if he'd remember me if I wasn't here, either."

Nicole thought about Tink's claim for a moment, then asked, "Is that why you don't bother fighting with Wendys anymore? Pan probably sees us get along and forgets that you and Wendy never did."

"Forgets?" Tink scoffed. "He already forgot. But what you said is part of the reason. Possibly also how your world's society has changed. Some I still don't get along with, others I do. But that's not all of why you don't like it here."

"It kind of is actually," Nicole answered. Seeing Tinker Bell's look she admitted; "Mandy. I know it's stupid, and she's my best friend, but Peter remembers her name. And I can't help but envy her for it. I'm just a Wendy."

"There's nothing 'just a' about being Wendy to Peter. Mandy's like one of the Lost Boys to him. He remembers her name and is friendly, but distant. He's not distant from you or me. We matter to him. Even if it is only temporary."

Tinker Bell was silent, before adding, "I'm glad you remember who you are. Most girls do fall into the trap of being Wendy, forgetting their own names until they're back home."

"I would probably forget if I was here by myself. Ian's been remembering for me."

"He's such a sweet boy."

"Wait until he's a bit older before you sweep him off his feet."

"Oh, darn. I thought I already had."

What neither girl knew was that someone was listening to their conversation. Had, in fact, heard all of it. "Nicole," Mandy shouted frantically, running over to them. After finally hearing the brunette's name, the person left. To think over what he had heard. And, in the case of Peter Pan, thinking is not only a dangerous pastime, but a rare one, as well.

--------------------

AN: Okay, I know atleast a couple people are reading this story. Here's the problem. I don't know if the reader(s) like the chapter or are just bearing through because the chapter before was good and they think they should give me a chance to fix it. That's why reviews are so important, in my opinion.

I'm not always the most diligent reviewer myself. There've been times when I read something and didn't know what to say, and consequently didn't review. It's a habit I'm trying to fix. Because, since I've started posting stories, I've come to realize that just saying "hey, I like that" can help encourage the writer or "I didn't understand that part where…" can help strengthen the writer's abilities.

Not reviewing is an easy habit to fall into and a hard one to get out of, but they do help.

I'm not just referring to myself either. Reviewing helps every writer. Some really feel the need for feedback, others not so much. But regardless of whether they believe they need it or not, it still can make things better.

So again, please review.


End file.
